


Scream for me

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never screamed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream for me

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #14 'scream', missing scene for „Bloodbath", warning: images of torture off screen

**Scream for me**

by Belladonna

 

Starsky never screamed.

 

Through everything the followers of Marcus threw at him he remained silent.

 

He didn't make a sound when they hit him.

He bit back the pain as the knife made its way down his chest, drawing blood from shallow cuts over his stomach, hurting like hell.

He swallowed down his frustration as his body betrayed him, hanging limply in his restraints from the wall. Humiliated.

 

Starsky didn't scream, endured all their inflicted torture in silence.

 

Only when he was alone again, safely in his cell with his captors gone, he allowed his body its long denied release.


End file.
